powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Galacticbattle333
Stop Changing the Image Read rule #6 of this wiki. 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. RnR (talk) 00:12, October 15, 2019 (UTC) When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Before posting a pic, check if we already have the same one. It's usually under the Users name or what they are doing (attack name, etc.). If you add pic, DON'T replace existing one. Make a new one. Only exception is if the you're replacing the old pic with superior version of it. Please keep these rules in mind. Which means don't replace an existing pic with one that's smaller.SageM (talk) 04:06, October 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Pics must be at least 300px in size. Please stop uploading ones that are only 190 px or smaller.SageM (talk) 04:18, October 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stop changing the edits back. I already explained why they don't fit, and yet you keep adding them back. First Warning, Four more and your taking a little timeout.SageM (talk) 07:06, October 25, 2019 (UTC)SageM Second warning, three more and your taking a little timeout.SageM (talk) 02:31, October 26, 2019 (UTC)SageM Ichibe's weapon is not a Zanpakuto, as his weapon predates the very concept and idea of it. Its a Primordial Weapon, not Enhanced Weaponry. So he isn't a user. And Sayafushi is a failed creation of Oetsu, and doesn't fit the basic definition of a weapon or sword. Thus it isn't enhanced or even regular weaponry.SageM (talk) 08:40, November 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM Mjolnir and Stormbreaker are examples of divine weaponry, not enhanced. And Captain America's Shield is not an enhanced weapon in any shape, way or form. Its just a shield made of Vibranium and nothing else. Its never been enhanced or empowered, and the only thing that even makes it remotely special is the metal is made of. At this point your just posting things without even bothering to see if they belong on the page. So please stop, its getting annoying.SageM (talk) 04:15, November 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stop changing the infobox image. New pictures go in the gallery. You have been warned about this before and yet you keep doing it. You can take a short timeout to think about what you have done. Also Mio only has the powers of the Sephirot, she doesn't actually become or transform into them.SageM (talk) 01:55, December 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Don't replace the infobox picture. New images go in the gallery. And quit adding back users that are removed. First warning.SageM (talk) 18:39, January 15, 2020 (UTC)SageM Quit adding back users that are removed from Culinary Intuition. They do not belong and they are not users. I don't know what your deal is with adding back characters that are removed from the page, but you seriously need to stop. Next time you do so its a long block.SageM (talk) 20:27, January 20, 2020 (UTC)SageM stop messing with alphabetic order Stop messing with alphabetic order when adding to the galleries. Order goes by series name first, then character name. Quit moving the images around every time you add a new one.SageM (talk) 01:44, January 25, 2020 (UTC)SageM Please use alphabetic order. Second warning, three more and you get a timeout.SageM (talk) 19:34, January 25, 2020 (UTC)SageM